Almost paradise
by I always smile
Summary: She only asks for the things he can't give her —Jerza, spoilers for chapter 369.


_"Hey, do you know why people make promises they won't keep?"_

_"Yeah I know."_

_"….well, tell me."_

_ "It's because they want to give you the momentary comfort."_

.

.

.

He didn't need to see to know the warm hands tracing the bandages around his eyes were hers.

"Erza."

"Jellal…" Her voice was shook, "You-you…what have you done to yourself!"

Jellal couldn't really stop himself from smiling, from the irony of it all. Erza was here, Erza was here with him and he couldn't see her. And he regretted his decision just a bit.

What did she look like right now? What did her scarlet hair look like in this lighting? What was the expression on her face? Was her arms wrapped around herself like it was the last they met or was it clenched by her side? Was she still as pretty as she was the last time he saw her or did she look even more beautiful? Were there any wounds on her skin? She wasn't hurt in anyway, right?

"H-how could you do t-this? You destroyed your own e-e-eyes?! YOU IMBECILE!"

No, she probably wasn't hurt. There was no way the guys from fairy tail would let her come to this side of Fiore if she was injured in the slightest. This little forest is infested with 10 years class monsters. She was fine, not hurt. This was a relief.

"Control yourself, Titania, don't loose it here."

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW …."

It was too much like Richard to try to calm her and it was too much like Erza to yell at him. Jellal had to swallow up a fit of laughter; he didn't want Erza's anger to be redirected at him. But then again, Erza is going to turn back to him in just a few seconds.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE SMILING, JELLAL? IT'S LIKE YOU ARE TEMPTING ME TO SMITE YOU!"

Yep, this was his girl. She was always on fire. Even back in the tower she had fits like this. They were rare though, she was always exhausted back there and it's obvious how much energy it required to be this angry. That small side with a dangerous temper of her seems to have become a much larger part of her.

But Jellal still felt existence of the timid little girl in there though. Erza was still that sweet, young and gentle girl, with an iron will and unmatched strength. It was nice to know that Erza didn't wear that heavy amour all the time anymore.

"YOU KEEP HURTING YOURSELF, YOU RECKLEESS MORON! I SWEAR EVEN NATSU TAKES BETTER CARE OF HIMSELF AND HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BRAIN!"

"HEY-! I HAVE…" Oh, Natsu was here too.

"SHUT UP, NATSU NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

This was Lucy's voice. Ah, Gray and the blue exceed should be here too then. Jellal thanked Fairy Tail once again his head. They did think enough not to send Erza here alone. Although Erza was capable of taking care of herself, it was still much reassuring to know she had backup, in case anything went wrong.

"LUCY! TAKE ALL THEESE IDOITS AND LEAVE BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU ALL TOO!"

Jellal ignored Lucy's little yelp and the sound of multiple footsteps running to safe distance from the scarlet haired demon. Instead he wondered if Erza knew how cute he found her not-so-little threats. Then again, he probably wouldn't see daylight if she did. He always found Erza adorable. She was the cutest thing he ever saw.

"HOW CAN YOU-YOU BE SO RECKLESS? DO-DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOURSELF AT ALL?" Erza's voice broke. "Do-do you even know how w-worried **I** was? Do y-y-you even care?"

Jellal stood up in a panic. Erza was close to crying and heaven knows Jellal has made her cry enough to allow her to shed a single drop of tear anymore.

"E-Erza, I-I'm sorr…"

She threw herself onto his chest, her arms coming up to hold him as close as she could.

"P-please, Jellal, just please, if not for yours then for my sake. Please, promise me, that you won't hurt yourself anymore."

If he wasn't thinking at all, he would say yes, because all he wanted was to give her what she wants. At that moment he would give her anything, to stop her tears. Anything, but that.

Jellal could see the blood on his hands even without his sight. He could hear the screams and sobs of the families he broke. He still has to carry the weight of the souls he ripped way on his shoulders. He can feel the black, the darkness looming around him, for he still walks in the path of darkness. He's reaching for the light even though he knows he won't ever reach it. Jellal still has to hurt himself much, much more before he can make that promise to Erza.

Jellal can't break one more promise he made to her. so he pulls her little closer and burries his face into the red hair he can't see anymore and lets her cry.

"I'm sorry, Erza, I'm so, so sorry."

_._

_._

_._

_"Then tell me, why don't some people make that kind of promises?"_

_"That's because they love you too much to lie to you."_

.

.

.

* * *

Review?


End file.
